It was my birthday, my stupid birthday
by Aeliheart974
Summary: 3 octobre. Anniversaire. Jiki n'avait certainement pas prévu de passer ses vingt et un ans ce cette façon. Morale de l'histoire ? Ne jamais sous estimer les abrutis du deuxième vaisseau, et sa teigne de collègue. OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Jiki d'amour, parce que je l'aime. Fond de Jiki/Tsukumo. T pour le language.


CHERS AMIS BONSOIR.

Me voilà pour la deuxième fois sur le fandom de Karneval (qui est toujours aussi désespérément vide).

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 octobre. Et nous célébrons avec joie l'anniversaire de Jiki. Je vous ordonne de chanter Joyeux Anniversaire au psychopathe le plus badass de ce manga.

Rating : T pour le language.

Pairing : Un fond de Jiki/Tsukumo.

Genre : Friendship/Humor.

**Disclaimer** : Karneval appartient a Touya Mikanagi et les conneries qui suivent sont de moua.

J'ai juste trop la flemme de faire un pavé pour vous exprimer mon amour indestructible et immense pour ce personnage.

* * *

-Jiki-san. Il est huit heures. C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Mmm.

-Jiki-san. C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Cette voix robotique était franchement pas ce qu'il avait entendu de plus agréable au réveil.

-Va au diable...gromella le fantassin en remontant sa couverture sur sa tête.

-JIKI-SAN. C'EST. L'HEURE. DE. SE. REVEILLER. JIKI-SAN. JIKI-SAN. JIKI-SAN.

Le lapin cessa de sonner au bout de cinq minutes, et pendant un instant, Jiki pensa qu'il allait le laisser tranquille. Il soupira et referma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Eh. EEEEEEEH. Cette saleté de machine était en train de lui chatouiller les pieds. Ah, c'était vraiment insupportable. Depuis quand étaient-ils équipés de cette fonction ? Franchement, c'était à se demander quels malades Circus engageait pour le service de ses vaisseaux. Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à Tsukitachi.

Jiki se releva instantanément, et tenta de frapper l'engin à l'aide de sa lampe de chevet. Il se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans ses draps, et s'étala lamentablement sur le parquet.

-C'est l'heure de se lever. répéta le lapin.

Saloperie.

-C'est bon. Je me rends.

Le lapin lui tendit une enveloppe rose.

-Mais qui diable a programmé ce lapin ? se plaignit-il a voix haute. Le mien ne me réveille jamais comme ça !

D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû être réveillé du tout. Il était en congé, et avait désactivé la fonction réveil de son lapin.

Quel jour on est ? se demanda vaguement demandé le brun, en cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit en bois.

Ah oui. Le trois octobre. C'était son anniversaire. Il avait exactement vingt et un ans à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Bon. Parfait. La journée commençait bien.

Le fantassin déplia le papier et lut :

_Très cher Jiki-kun,_

_Dans exactement cinq minutes, nous (et par nous j'entends Nai, Gareki, Yogi, Tsukumo et moi-même) allons débarquer dans ta chambre pour te faire une surprise -SURPRIIIIISE. Donc je te serais gré de faire semblant d'être SURPRIS, si tu ne veux pas leur faire de peine. Et je prendrais un malin plaisir à me moquer de ton air ahuri de binoclard mal réveillé, alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te peigner._

_Je leur aurait bien proposé de t'offrir Tsukumo dans un paquet cadeau -où dans une bouteille, puisque que tu sembles beaucoup les apprécier, mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. Et puis je n'aurais pas pu te gâcher la surprise._

Jiki serra le bout de papier si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent. Cette sale peste de Kiichi...Elle avait même dessiné un lapin en dessous de ces quelques -saletés de- mots. Bien dessiné en plus. Elle y avait passé du temps, la fourbe.

Il l'imaginait très bien rédigeant sa saleté de carte, avec un stylo plume empestant l'encre rose parfumée à la fraise, un air des plus sadiques illuminant ses traits enfantins d'une lueur malveillante. Cette gamine allait finir par le rendre chèvre.

Le brun se rua néanmoins dans la salle de bains, parce qu'il était évidemment hors de question qu'il soit vu par qui que ce soit avec cette tête là. Il avait a peine terminé de se brosser les dents qu'on sonna à sa porte. A la manière dont le cinglé essayait de jouer une mélodie avec la sonnette, il s'agissait à coup sûr de cet imbécile de Yogi. Jiki cracha proprement son dentifrice et se rinça la bouche.

Le fantassin s'efforça d'oublier ses envies de meurtre et de crachat de dentifrice envers Kiichi, et se composa un visage surpris, agrémenté de son fidèle sourire hypocrite, tout en lissant son pyjama.

_Cette journée va être absolument fantastique, Jiki_. se répéta t-il mentalement. Maintenant, aie l'air surpris.

Après environ trois secondes passées à sourire à son reflet dans le miroir, Jiki soupira.

_Bon, d'accord, ça va être une journée de merde_. Au moins, Tsukumo sera là, se consola t-il.

Il posa une main résignée sur la poignée, oubliant cette affreuse envie de s'enfuir en volant par la fenêtre.

-Joyeux anniversaire Jiki-kun ! hurlèrent-ils -enfin, Nai et Yogi, le reste se contenta de le dire avec un volume sonore correct- ce qui donna un ensemble assez affreux aux pauvres oreilles du brun déjà malmenées par la sonnerie du réveil.

Ce gamin devait définitivement perdre l'habitude de lui sauter sur l'estomac. Un de ces jours, il allait finir par le lâcher accidentellement en plein vol. Quoique. Nai était de loin le moins insupportable de la bande. Sans compter Tsukumo-chan, parce que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne trouverait Tsukumo-chan insupportable -mais ce n'était pas le propos.

Trop occupé à ruminer sa haine, Jiki écouta a peine Yogi qui venait de lui coller un prospectus sous le nez. Une de weekend à la plage. Deux jours. De mieux en mieux. Il allait passer deux jours sous le même toit que cette bande de cinglés. Il n'en ressortirais jamais vivant.

Décidément, le monde entier était contre lui. Il avait toujours été le plus distant et froid possible avec les idiots du deuxième vaisseau. Comment diable pouvaient ils bien connaître sa date de naissance, d'ailleurs ?

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si cruel à Kiichi pour qu'elle lui fasse un coup pareil ? Si elle se mettait à mépriser ses propres coéquipiers, il ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Fourberie. L'année prochaine, il irait s'enterrer dans un endroit où personne ne le retrouverait. Il mangerait du poisson dans une grotte toute la journée et dormirait dans la jungle, tout en réfléchissant à un plan machiavélique pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce de Kiichi pour qu'elle s'en souvienne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

En parlant de cette sale traîtresse, elle se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, examinant ses ongles d'un air faussement blasé.

Lorsque Kiichi daigna lever ses yeux myrtille vers lui, pour lui lancer un regard qui aurait pu se traduire par "Enfin réveillé ? C'pas trop tôt. Dépêche toi d'aller t'habiller, on a un petit déjeûner a prendre."

Le brun plissa les yeux, et lui répondit quelque chose comme "Je te conseille de faire attention au gâteau empoisonné que je t'offrirais pour ton aniversaire. Je me régalerais de ton visage tordu par des grimaces bien plus plaisantes que ton actuel rictus suffisant."

"-Je t'étoufferais dans ton sommeil, je te couperais la tête et je la mettrais dans le placard de Nai-kun, histoire que tu lui fasses peur une dernière fois." fut la réponse.

Cet échange visuel était la discussion la plus sympathique qu'il ai jamais eue le matin de son anniversaire. Vraiment. Mais le pire, le pire de tout, c'était cette voix qui venait de résonner dans le couloir, au même moment où les yeux de Jiki s'étaient posés sur elle.

-Moi je m'en fous. Je viens juste pour la plage, se justifia t-elle.

Iva. Ces enfoirés avaient invité Iva. Il allait définitivement se suicider.

Jiki la détestait. Et elle le lui rendait bien.

Il était incapable de supporter son caractère autoritaire et exagérément protecteur envers Tsukumo. Il haïssait absolument tout chez Iva, de sa manière de penser qu'elle savait tout mieux que n'importe qui d'autre jusqu'à cette manie prodigieusement agaçante qu'elle avait de vouloir l'éloigner de Tsukumo.

Ouais, il lui semblait qu'il était la personne qu'elle adorait détester.

Iva prenait un malin plaisir à rembarrer le pauvre fantassin à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de trop près de Tsukumo. L'hypocrisie a peine voilée dont il faisait preuve en sa présence l'agaçait au plus haut point.

-Bon, Jiki, à ce train là on y sera pas avant demain matin.

Jiki serra les poings et servit son sourire le plus hypocrite à la jeune femme aux cheveux d'émeraude, et se retint in extremis de lui rétorquer qu'il n'irait nulle part, encore moins avec elle. Il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. Et puis quoi encore ? C'était encore lui qui passerait pour l'asocial. Tsukitachi allait encore lui faire la morale -le jour de son anniversaire, vous y croyez ? De plus, il n'allait certainement pas rater une occasion de passer du temps avec Tsukumo. Peu importe combien il avait envie de l'étrangler à chaque parole qui sortait des lèvres pourpres et scintillantes du Lieutenant du Premier Vaisseau, il resterait calme. Calme et stoïque.

-Je vais m'habiller, et j'arrive.

Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire aujourd'hui ne l'atteindrait.

**Salle a manger du premier vaisseau, neuf heures.**

Jiki écoutait distraitement Yogi leur décrire le programme détaillé de leur weekend, sa fourchette suspendue au dessus de son assiette, les yeux dans le vague.

Tsukitachi hochait la tête tout en s'empiffrant d'une copieuse assiette d'oeufs au bacon. Gareki semblait se désintéresser totalement de la situation, il mâchait sa tranche de pastèque d'un air ennuyé. Nai écoutait Yogi avec un grand sourire, avalant tranquillement un bol de céréales chocolatées. Tsukumo, quand a elle, sirotait tranquillement un jus de fruit, plongée dans son mutisme habituel.

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas vous accompagner ! geignit Tsukitachi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été a la mer depuis des lustres.

Tu n'as pas idée, Tsukitachi. Si seulement tu pouvais remplacer Iva...

-Eh oui, t'as encore du boulot ! compatit Iva. Passe le bonjour a Hirato et Akari pour moi.

-J'ai une question. lança soudainement Jiki. Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ? Il y a des plages plus près d'ici...

Yogi désigna la fillette aux boucles myrtille.

-C'était l'idée de Kiichi.

Jiki haussa les sourcils, et fut totalement incapable de retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Tiens donc. Kiichi avait pensé à son anniversaire. Elle ne s'était pas contentée de suivre le mouvement. Il ne doutait pas du fait que Yogi et les autres avaient imaginé tout le reste, mais c'était...mignon.

-Pardon ? fit-il d'un en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux myrtille fusilla Yogi du regard avant de planter férocement sa fourchette dans son gâteau. Tch.

-Rien. Finis tes tartines, Yogi.

-Oh, Kii-chan, tu est vraiment adorable. Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. sourit le brun.

-Crève. fut la réponse de la fillette, qui enfourna une bouchée de fraisier sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Après terminé leur petit déjeuner, les fantassins saluèrent les aimables lapins du Premier Vaisseau, et débarquèrent en ville, où ils étaient censés attendre leur moyen de transport. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le parking, Jiki se demanda pour la trente deuxième fois de la journée si toute cette histoire n'était qu'une monstrueuse blague. Leur "carosse" n'était autre qu'un van peint dans un jaune criard. On devait crever de chaud là dedans. Il y avait intérêt à ce qu'il y ait l'air conditionné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bagnole ? s'exclama Gareki.

-Tsukitachi-san m'a assuré qu'elle roulait parfaitement. claironna Yogi.

-On aurait pas pu prendre le train ? Ou un aéronef ? suggéra Jiki.

-Mais c'est bien moins convivial, enfin, Jiki-kun !

-Bon, vous continuez vos conneries où vous montez dans cette voiture ? s'impatienta Gareki, qui avait déjà bondi sur le siège avant.

-Eh, Gareki-kun, tu ne peux pas conduire ! Tu n'as que quinze ans !

-Rappelle moi lequel de nous deux se trimballe dans un costume d'ours dès qu'il en a l'occasion ? Tch, dire que c'est toi le plus vieux de nous deux...

Laissant Gareki et Yogi à leur passionnante altercation, Jiki fit immédiatement coulisser la portière arrière, voulant a tout prix éviter de se retrouver coincé à côté d'Iva ou de quiconque pouvant l'empêcher de rester plongé dans son bouquin toute la durée du voyage. Il prit donc place au fond du véhicule, et fut rapidement rapidement rejoint par Tsukumo.

Elle s'était d'elle même assise à côté de lui. Sans même se douter de la bonne humeur soudaine que cette action anodine suscitait chez le brun. Et puis, même si elle cherchait simplement à éviter le tumulte de l'avant du véhicule, où Gareki et Yogi se disputaient joyeusement la place du conducteur, peu lui importait. Iva fronça les sourcils en prenant place sur la rangée de sièges juste devant eux, en jetant un regard noir à Jiki, qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher d'elle plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas le lâcher.

Jiki leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle attrape un torticolis, cette emmerdeuse.

Nai s'installa entre Iva et Kiichi sans trop de problèmes. A l'avant, Gareki -et quelques uns de ses coups de poings- avait eu raison de Yogi, qui lui avait finalement laissé le volant.

-C'est parti ! ricana le brun, ravi de pouvoir enfin s'adonner à une activité relativement intéressante.

Il chaussa ses lunettes -oui, leur fonction n'était pas uniquement décorative- et démarra le minibus, qui partit au quart de tour sur les routes sablonneuses.

Bon sang, Gareki conduisait vraiment comme un malade. A se demander dans quelle pochette surprise il avait bien pu trouver son permis. Peut être l'avait-il volé à un homme qu'il avait froidement assassiné dans une ruelle sombre... Ou alors, il ne l'avait pas, ce qui semblait plus probable.

-Gareki-kun, finit par dire Tsukumo après quelques virages serrés, ça risque d'être problématique si on se fait contrôler.

Gareki balaya l'argument d'un revers de main -main que Jiki aurait préféré qu'il garde sur le volant.

-On leur donnera le permis de Yogi.

-Mais, Gareki-kun, on ne se ressemble pas vraiment...intervint le blond.

-On aura qu'à leur dire qu'il a raté son opération de chirurgie esthétique. soupira Kiichi.

-Je te noierais dès qu'on sera arrivés à la plage.

-Tu sais nager, en plus ? On dirait que je t'ai sous estimé.

Cette charmante conversation dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Si bien qu'elle cessa a peu près au moment où Gareki se rendit compte qu'ils allaient dans la mauvaise direction.

-Imbécile, soupira la Kiichi en secouant la tête.

Yogi se retourna pour vérifier que leur hôte préféré s'amusait autant qu'eux -ou que lui, surtout-, et force était de constater que non. Le brun était plongé dans la lecture d'un quelconque livre qui devait certainement parler de plantes.

-Mais enfin, Jiki-kun ! Profite du paysage !

Il en avait de bonnes, le Yogi. Il avait donné le volant à un gamin de quinze ans, et il voulait qu'il se risque à admirer quel gouffre/piéton/voiture de police/peau de banane se trouvait sur la route ? Non merci, il préférait continuer son livre -qui au passage, parlait d'insectes. Ou regarder Tsukumo, qui dormait -ou faisait très bien semblant de dormir.

Jiki sentait le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, et bénissait l'inventeur de la ceinture de sécurité. Chaque virage envoyait Tsukumo se cogner contre lui -ce qui n'était pas désagréable, toutefois. Les quinze premières minutes, ils s'étaient tous deux cramponnés aux poignées des portières, puis, fatigués de lutter contre les soubresauts infernaux de la camionnette, ils avaient abandonné cette idée. Leurs épaules s'entrechoquaient à chaque bond du véhicule sur le chemin caillouteux. Devant eux, les trois passagers étaient également envoyés les uns contre les autres. En particulier Nai, qui était ballotté dans tous les sens sur son siège trop grand pour lui. Iva avait renoncé à se retourner toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de tripoter sa Tsukumo adorée, et faisait visiblement des efforts considérables pour ne pas rendre son petit-déjeûner. Kiichi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rejeter la faute sur Gareki, quand à leur itinéraire erroné.

-Je savais bien que tu savais pas lire une carte ! tempêtait le brun.

-Hein ?! Mais c'est toi qui roule trop vite, et sans écouter les indications que je te donnes ! protesta le blond.

-On dirait une dispute de couple, soupira Kiichi.

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent violemment, tandis que Gareki se retournait dans l'idée de flanquer une bonne claque à la fillette. Iva sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et manqua de s'évanouir. Jiki secoua la tête. Ce type allait finir par tous le tuer. Mort le jour de ses vingt et un ans. Merci pour le cadeau.

-Eh, Kii-chan ! s'écria Yogi, ne dis pas ce genre de choses, enfin ! tandis qu'il retenait le brun

-Mais écoute la, c'est toi la femme dans notre couple, puisque tu sais pas lire une carte. s'écriait Gareki.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette remarque machiste ? se réveilla brusquement Iva en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux mon poing dans ta figure ?

-Eh ! Pourquoi je serais la femme ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'écria Yogi, fermement décidé à défendre son statut d'individu masculin.

Aucun des deux garçons ne l'avait écoutée, bien trop affairés à déterminer qui était l'homme dans leur couple -couple purement fictif, ce qu'ils semblaient tous deux avoir oublié.

Ce charmant débat aurait pu durer encore très longtemps, mais heureusement pour Jiki et ses nerfs, Iva éjecta Gareki du siège conducteur d'un remarquable coup de pied, et les remit dans la bonne direction en rien de temps. Le brun termina donc le voyage à grommeler, le nez collé à la vitre.

**14 heures, quelque part dans le port. Quelqu'un a une carte ?**

Le repas du midi s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Mis a part qu'ils avaient déjeuné dans le pire des restaurants que Jiki aurait pu imaginer. Non, ils n'avaient pas mangé d'insectes. (D'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais goûté, mais il était persuadé que ça n'était pas si mauvais, au fond.) Ils l'avaient emmené manger dans un fast-food. Vous savez, le genre de restau crasseux qu'on trouve sur le chemin jusqu'à la station balnéaire.

Jiki avait failli mourir sur la route et empoisonné par un hamburger au goût de plastique. Il avait bien peur de ne pas survivre à son anniversaire.

Toujours était-il qu'après s'être saisis d'une quantité raisonnable de planches et de pagaies, notre joyeuse troupe attendait que Yogi vienne les chercher avec le bateau censé les amener dans la baie.

-Il arrive dans deux minutes. déclara Jiki.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on est devenu sourds...soupira Kiichi

-Désires tu que je t'envoie dire bonjour aux poissons, Kii-chan ? lui demanda poliment le brun.

-Mais avec plaisir, me feras tu l'honneur de venir avec moi ? répliqua t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Yogi est là. leur annonça Iva.

-Quel dommage ma chère amie, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que je verrais votre charmant visage réduit à l'aspect visuel d'un steak haché. déclara Jiki en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement déçu.

-Je vous en prie, il sera toujours temps pour moi de vous broyer tous les os du corps dès notre retour, le rassura t-elle d'un ton détaché.

-J'attends avec impatience d'admirer votre cerveau servir de repas aux différentes espèces de poissons carnivores vivant dans ce lagon. continua le brun.

-Et après ça tu oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas Halloween, Kii-chan ! geignit Yogi, qui avait mis ses mains sur les oreilles de Nai pour l'empêcher d'entendre ces atrocités. Atrocités qu'il avait évidemment entendues, mais absolument pas comprises.

Le bateau quitta le ponton presque sans encombre. Fendant joyeusement les flots, Yogi dirigea l'engin jusqu'au milieu de la baie.

-Et voilà ! Jetez l'ancre ! cria le blond, comme s'il avait voulu dire cette phrase toute sa vie.

Une fois le morceau de fer rouillé profondément planté dans le sable, à une dizaines de mètres de la surface, les fantassins entreprirent de se mettre en maillot de bain et de se saisir chacun d'une planche et d'une pagaie.

-Alors, il faut se mettre les deux pieds bien parallèles, et ramer de ce côté là de la pagaie, expliqua Yogi, qui n'était pas peu fier d'avoir mémorisé les instructions du moniteur.

-Pourquoi on a besoin d'une pagaie ? Les vagues suffisent bien. protesta Gareki.

-Il n'y en pas tellement en ce moment...remarqua Tsukumo, qui finissait d'enlever ses vêtements.

En parlant de ça, Jiki était bien content d'avoir pris ses lunettes de soleil, parce qu'il devait franchement avoir des yeux de pervers, à la regarder comme ça. Mais sérieusement, même avec des vêtements il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer, alors dans ce joli bikini turquoise...C'était trop lui demander. Surtout à lui.

-Range tes yeux dans tes poches avant que je te les arrache, Jiki. menaça le Lieutenant du Premier Vaisseau.

Jiki soupira et se tourna vers Iva. Elle n'était pas mal non plus. Bien moins attirante que Tsukumo, mais pas mal quand même. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi chiante, ça lui gâchait presque le spectacle.

-Contrôle toi un peu, espèce de pervers.

Si Kiichi en rajoutait...

-Un problème, la planche a pain ?

Ouh là. Touché. Ca allait faire mal. Mais Jiki n'en avait rien a cirer. Elle l'avait cherché. Sale gamine.

-Eh ! Range cette faux, Kii-chan !

-Amène toi. la défia le fantassin en faisant claquer son fouet.

-Et pourquoi ? Quel meilleur jour pour le tuer ? Il n'aura passé que vingt et un ans a nuire à l'humanité.

-Mais tu as aussi pris ton fouet, Jiki ? As-ton idée d'amener des armes dans une balade en mer ? Le jour de son anniversaire en plus !

-Sont tous cinglés au Premier Vaisseau. déclara Gareki, qui se foutait royalement que Mr Arrogant à Lunettes et Miss Teigne aux Cheveux Bleus se tapent dessus. On peut aller se baigner maintenant ? Je crève de chaud.

-Calmez vous. soupira Tsukumo.

-Mais avec plaisir, Tsukumo-chan. lui répondit Jiki d'une voix mielleuse. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Kiichi fusilla la blonde du regard et leur tourna le dos pour aller s'allonger sur le pont. Hors de question qu'elle aille s'amuser avec cette bande d'imbéciles.

Elle les emmerdait tous.

-Je vais rester dans le bateau avec Kiichi, déclara Iva, en désignant la plus jeune, qui bronzait déjà à l'avant de l'appareil.

-J'irais avec Nai. déclara Tsukumo.

-Excellente idée. Il serait capable de se noyer. approuva Gareki.

-Eh, je sais quand même nager, Gareki-kun ! protesta le plus jeune.

-Tsukumo a raison, Nai. C'est plus prudent.

Ils se mirent donc à l'eau, laissant le bateau sous la surveillance d'Iva.

-Eh, Jiki ! Je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué comment on manoeuvre la planche !

-Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller.

Qu'il lui fiche la paix, nom d'un chien.

-Fais comme tu veux. laissa tomber le blond.

Et si Yogi n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de fredonner cette agaçante chanson à propos d'un sous-marin jaune, il allait le balancer par dessus bord histoire de veiller personnellement à ce qu'il puisse dire bonjour aux poissons

-Ta gueule !

Tiens, vu le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, le blond venait de se prendre un méchant coup de pagaie. Bien fait.

Jiki continua à avancer, laissant ces deux adorables gamins se chamailler tranquillement. Nai et Tsukumo faisaient de la planche a voile un peu plus loin, et vu que les spécimens les plus aptes à lui casser les pieds -autrement dit Iva et Kiichi- étaient restées dans le bateau, il pouvait espérer avoir la paix pour un petit moment.

Il dépassa donc deux ou trois bouées en plastique orange, ignorant superbement les récifs de corail qui s'étendaient sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il s'estima assez loin pour être tranquille, Jiki s'allongea sur le dos, et posa son chapeau sur son visage. Ce n'était certes pas le meilleur endroit pour faire la sieste, mais tant qu'il était au calme, autant en profiter.

**Un peu plus loin dans le lagon~**

-On aurait tout aussi bien pu venir sans lui, en fait. remarqua Gareki en regardant le brun dériver sur sa planche.

-Jiki-kun me désespère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il passe un bon moment avec nous, pleurnicha Yogi.

-Mais on s'en fout ! Ce mec n'aime personne, de toute façon. s'exclama le brun en secouant la tête.

Sérieusement, Yogi était trop sensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Tsukumo-chan ? interrogea Nai, braquant son regard cerise sur la jeune fille, qui avait plongé pour ramasser un coquillage.

-Jiki fait ce qu'il veut. C'est son anniversaire, après tout. déclara la blonde, que la situation n'étonnait absolument pas.

Quelque part, elle comprenait le comportement du botaniste. Il avait tout de même fait l'effort d'être moins méprisant que d'habitude.

Et puis avant l'arrivée de Gareki et de Nai, elle n'était pas vraiment ouverte aux autres non plus. Elle appréciait Yogi, et l'affection que lui portait Iva n'était pas désagréable. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Tsukumo effectuait les missions qu'Hirato lui confiait, et le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Lors de son parcours scolaire a Chronomei, elle n'avait pratiquement eu aucun ami. La plupart de ses camarades avaient essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, d'être sympathiques et prévenants, mais elle était restée de mabre, la fille distante que personne ne parvenait à intéresser. Ca en avait agaçé certains. Pour qui se prenait-elle, pour décider que personne ne l'intéressait, que personne n'était assez bien pour être son ami ?

Elle avait eu un comportement prétentieux, quelque part. Mais ils ne la comprenaient pas. Personne ne la comprenait. Personne ne voulait comprendre que Tsukumo ne les rejetait pas à cause de ce qu'ils étaient, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'amis. Ca ne l'avait pas intéressée, et parfois elle se demandait ce que ça avait bien pu leur faire. Ca avait été son problème, après tout.

Elle s'était inscrite dans cette académie pour s'entraîner et apprendre le plus de choses possibles, pour intégrer Circus. Pas pour se faire des amis.

L'arrivée de Nai et Gareki avait en quelque sorte changé sa vision des choses. Rester seule n'était plus suffisant. Elle avait besoin d'être avec eux, parce qu'ils passaient de bons moments ensemble, et qu'elle les appréciait. C'était sûrement ça, des amis.

Et quelque part, si Jiki était heureux tout seul, c'était tant mieux pour lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas Nai. Jiki n'a pas l'habitude de sortir avec tant de monde. le rassura t-elle.

-C'est vrai. A part lorsqu'il travaille avec Kiichi, je ne le vois jamais accompagné. Sauf parfois avec une fille, mais ce n'est jamais la même...

-Ah ! s'exclama Gareki, qui s'était désintéressé de la conversation. Enfin un peu de vent ! On va pouvoir s'amuser.

-Gareki-kun ! Reprends ta pagaie ! Tu en auras besoin pour revenir au bateau ! s'époumona Yogi en voyant le brun s'éloigner de sa pauvre rame, qui flottait, esseulée.

-Allons y aussi, Nai. déclara Tsukumo en reprenant son équilibre sur la planche.

-Oui ! sourit le garçon.

**16 heures.**

-Dites, vous n'êtes pas avec Jiki ? leur demanda Iva, étonnée de les voir rentrer sans l'insupportable botaniste.

-Il était allongé sur sa planche tout à l'heure...

-Eh, c'est pas lui là bas ? fit remarquer Kiichi, en pointant une silhouette au loin.

-Au fond du lagon ?! Mais il est complètement tarré ! s'écria Gareki.

-Le vent se lève. remarqua Yogi d'une voix qui transpirait l'inquiétude.

-Décidément, il n'est pas fichu de rester tranquille...soupira Iva.

-JIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! s'égosillèrent Yogi et Nai d'une même voix.

Pas de réaction. Jiki continuait à pioncer au milieu de la tempête qui se formait.

-Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. Il ne nous entend pas.

-Je m'en charge.

-Eh, attends Tsukumo-cha-

-Laisse la y aller. déclara Iva d'une voix calme, en observant Tsukumo s'envoler vers le large.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de le ramener, c'était bien elle.

Elle aperçut la planche verte, ballottée par les flots. Vide. Jiki n'était plus allongé dessus.

Tant pis pour la planche. Tsukumo s'éleva de manière à offrir le plus de résistance possible au vent. Il n'y avait rien. Rien que l'écume et les vagues bleues.

Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, la blonde s'élança un peu plus haut au dessus de l'eau, luttant de toutes ses forces contre la tempête. Elle le trouverait. Fût-il au fond de l'océan, elle le ramènerait.

**Infirmerie, dix sept heures.**

Jiki ouvrit les yeux. La pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre. Il pouvait voir le jour décliner par la fenêtre aux persiennes a demi-closes. Et une silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable se découpait sur une chaise, à droite du lit où il venait de s'éveiller.

Oh bordel. C'était un rêve hein ?

Il allait se réveiller trop tôt, aller déjeuner tout seul et passer tranquillement sa journée d'anniversaire où bon lui semblerait.

Mais non. C'était pas un putain de rêve, et il était bien en train de mourir de honte.

Jiki rougissait. Vraiment. Comme il n'avait jamais rougi -parce que c'était les filles qui rougissaient en sa présence, et pas l'inverse. Ses joues s'empourprèrent -comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez écarlate avec ce foutu coup de soleil- et il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et vulnérable. Il avait l'habitude d'écraser les autres, il n'avait jamais besoin de l'aide de quiconque pour s'en sortir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en train de couler comme une pierre dans l'océan, il avait paniqué.

Et c'était clairement Tsukumo qui l'avait ramené, après qu'il ait été incapable de nager jusqu'à la surface. Et c'était trop humiliant, bordel.

-Peut être que c'était ça dont tu avais besoin, Jiki-kun. D'une bonne leçon.

Jiki ferma les yeux, mais il entendait parfaitement ses pas s'éloigner, et les mots qu'elle n'avait pas prononcés. _N'ignore pas les gens qui sont gentils avec toi._

-Je te laisse te reposer. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. lui lança t-elle avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Tch. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que cette fille lui faisait. Il se sentait presque coupable.

**Dix neuf heures, salle à manger.**

La main de Jiki s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de la poignée.

Il était dix neuf heures passées. Le fantassin avait passé les deux dernières heures enfermé dans sa chambre à soigner ses coups de soleil, prendre une douche et dormir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les autres avaient fait pendant ce temps là- et il commençait vraiment à se sentir coupable de les avoir laissés, alors qu'ils étaient venus pour lui, au départ.

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir eu un comportement assez odieux envers eux. Après tout, ils cherchaient simplement à lui faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais fallait pas trop lui en demander, non plus. Il avait l'habitude de rester seul, et ça lui plaisait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un pauvre dépressif sans amis. Jiki n'aimait pas les gens.

C'était ça le problème, avec ces imbéciles. Peu importe combien ils lui cassaient les pieds, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Parce qu'ils étaient gentils, et qu'il était égoïste, parce qu'il les ignorait, et qu'ils lui souriaient.

Et au fond, ils n'auraient pas dû se donner toute cette peine pour lui. Ouais, ils auraient mieux fait de le laisser passer son anniversaire tout seul, comme tous les ans.

Jiki poussa le battant en bois et pénétra dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Il grimaça a peine quand Yogi se leva d'un bond pour lui sauter au cou en hurlant des absurdités comme quoi il était désolé de l'avoir laissé partir tout seul, oubliant par la même occasion tous les coups de soleil qu'il malmenait par cette démonstration d'affection.

Il eut droit à de fantastiques phrases d'accueil telles que :

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses tout pour attirer l'attention, hein ? Si il était arrivé quelque chose a Tsukumo, je t'aurais noyé moi même.

-Tch, t'as dormi tout ce temps ?

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien !

-Dépêche toi de t'asseoir. Je meurs de faim.

Après ces charmantes retrouvailles, ils s'attablèrent et entamèrent leur fameux souper. Et il allait sans dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture immonde du déjeuner.

C'était du poisson. Et pas n'importe quel poisson. De la truite meunière. La spécialité de la région, selon les dires de Yogi. Et son plat préféré.

Jiki observait les fantassins discuter, tandis qu'il finissait son assiette en silence.

Ils n'étaient même pas en colère contre lui, alors qu'il avait passé la journée à se plaindre, et qu'il s'était endormi plus de deux heures après avoir failli se noyer, et Tsukumo avec lui.

Et comment diable avaient-ils su exactement quel plat il aurait voulu manger le soir de son anniversaire ? Ils l'espionnaient ou quoi ?

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Jiki-kun.

Le botaniste en oublia immédiatement ses questions absolument inutiles et ridicules. Peu importe comment ils faisaient, qu'ils continuent.

Lui qui s'attendait à voir un monstrueux tas de chocolat informe surmonté de vingt et une bougies qui auraient fini par couler dessus, le fantassin écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le gâteau que Tsukumo portait.

A en juger par la couleur de la crème, il devait être à la violette. Il était ovale, et surmonté d'une multitude de fleurs de crème parme. On aurait dit un bouquet de fleurs comestible.

Tsukumo n'aimait pas cuisiner. Et elle avait fait ce gâteau. Rien que pour lui.

Ca aurait presque été dommage de le manger.

Après avoir frôlé la mort trois fois, rouge comme une écrevisse, devant le plus beau dessert qu'il ait jamais vu, et entouré des dernières personnes avec qui il aurait pensé le passer, Jiki songea que ça n'était pas si mal, finalement, comme anniversaire.

Et il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il commençait vraiment à apprécier ces abrutis du Deuxième Vaisseau.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai cours demain, il est 23 heures, BONNE NUIT ET MERCI D'AVOIR LU CET OS.

J'espère que ça vous a plu C: C'est le plus long OS que j'ai jamais écrit owo CHAMPAGNE. A LA SANTE DE JIKI CHERI.

_**Aeliheart974**_, qui aime Jiki de tout son coeur.


End file.
